


two androids meet in a bar

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: Rencontres par le Destin (Encounters by Fate) [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago, Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Basically, Continuity What Continuity, Dyslexic Author, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Out of Character, Short One Shot, Timeline What Timeline, i spend SO much time editing my fics, prob more for zane than data, really ooc, two androids meet in a pub, you wouldnt belive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: What it says on the tin.
Relationships: Data (Star Trek) & Zane (Ninjago)
Series: Rencontres par le Destin (Encounters by Fate) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981141
Kudos: 12





	two androids meet in a bar

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've had FOR AGES and only just got it done. Last thing I'm publishing before my month-long, camp-enforced hiatus.

Inside a darkly-lit bar, a comfortable-sized crowd milled around either getting something to drink or just  _ sitting _ and contemplating god-knows-what.

A man sat at the bar, the dim blue lights illuminated a too-white non-human face, without a drink in front of him, unlike the many other patrons. Despite the late hour, the man is clad in a yellow Starfleet service uniform.

“Judging by your uniform, I take it you don’t come here often?” a slightly robotic asked before he looked up to see a figure standing by him.

The soft blue light (which really didn’t keep anything concealed) reflected slightly off of the newcomer’s silver face.

“No, I do not - I am usually not planet-side, even then, I prefer not to come to places like this one.” the man shared.

“Ah,” the newcomer said as he took a seat beside him. “You’re posted aboard a starship? Operations division?” the newcomer asked.

“Both are correct.” the man said. “But enough about myself, do you come here often? I can not make any assumptions from your attire.”

The newcomer laughed before he answered, “Well this,” he moved his hands in a motion that indicated his strange white clothing, “isn’t usual garb that you’d see here; and I don’t come here often either, I’m usually not even on this continent but I needed to get away from my team-mates for some time.”

“Team-mates? Excuse me for asking, but what do you do which requires you to work in a team?” the man questioned.

“It’s alright, my job isn’t of the usual variety either - I’m a Ninja.” the newcomer shared.

“A ninja?”

“Indeed.”

“That is...an unusual occupation.”

“As I said before. What’s it like, being an android in Starfleet?” the newcomer inquired.

“You know that I am an android?” the man asked in return, accidentally avoiding the previous question.

“Of course, my internal scanners aren’t that outdated.” he had meant it as a joke but it just didn’t get there.

“You are an android also?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” the newcomer lifted his hands to show him his silvery, metal-looking appendages.

“It is, but many humanoids have undertaken now-illegal technological modifications.” he explained.

“I forgot about that law.” 

“How could you simply ‘forget’ that such a law exists?” he asked.

“I’ve been active - alive for three hundred and fifty-three years to date and there has been considerable change in those years.” the newcomer said.

“Did you witness the launching of the  _ Pheonix _ ?” the man asked.

“Yes, and the launching of the Enterprise NX-01 and every subsequent Enterprise that followed.”

“That is interesting. I serve aboard the Enterprise-D.” the man said.

“Ah, Enterprise-D is a galaxy-class starship,  My friend Jay often mentions it.”

“Yes. Does your friend serve with Starfleet?” the man inquired.

The newcomer shook his head and said, “No, he does not but he very much wishes he could.”  The man’s Starfleet-issue combadge chimed an incoming hail. 

“That is correct, yes.” the man affirmed as his Starfleet-issue combadge chimed an incoming hail. “Excuse me, but I need to leave.” he said as he stood from his seat.

“Well then, it was nice speaking to you.” the other android thanked. “As we most likely won’t see each other again, I’m Zane.”

“Data.” Data said before he made to leave. “There is always a possibility that we might.” and with that, he exited the small establishment for Starfleet Headquarters.

On his way out, he passed a plaque which bore the bar's name, ‘Rencontres par le Destin’ (Encounters by Fate).


End file.
